Spectre Team - Gundam One Year War Fanfic
by valkyriepilot20
Summary: Story of a GM Sniper II mobile suit team set during the one year war. Specifically around the events of Gundam 0080 War in the Pocket.


_This story came about because I bought a GM Sniper II action figure and decided to make up a backstory for the pilot. At my friend's insistence I wrote it into a story. She's completely unfamiliar with Gundam however having never watched any of it. So that's why I have the preface there before part 1. Part 1 is written first person because it's all I was going to write however my friend enjoyed it so much she encouraged me to continue the story so the remaining parts are written from a narrator point of view. All the parts marked with an asterisk are where I had included a photo to help with the visuals since again she's never seen gundam. If anyone wants the original file with pics included send me a message! I did my best to stay true to the Gundam lore though I'm sure I have some technical specs and timeline things jumbled but maybe you can try to overlook it? Biggest thing was I couldn't find anywhere if Londenion was constructed before or after the war... in mine it was constructed before and simply survived through the war despite the attacks on Side 1. Hope you enjoy the story of Spectre Team._

 _A Gundam Story_

 _*Map of the Earth Sphere during the One Year War_

From the journal of Lieutenant JG Hikaru Eda, Earth Federation Space Forces mobile suit pilot.

The story so far:

January 3rd, year 79 of the Universal Century. Simultaneous attacks on the colony clusters at Sides 1, 2, and 4 marked the opening of hostilities between the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation. I grew up in Londenion, the Federation Capital in the colonies, located at Side 1. I can still hear my dad telling me there'd never be a war simply because the Federation was too big, too many ships, too many soldiers, and everything under their control. There was no way anyone could or would start a war with the Federation. I guess the Principality never got the message. Turns out they had spent years building up a fleet in their homeland of Side 3. They also spent those years developing a new kind of weapon, one that would change the shape of the battlefield forever. Mobile suits; 18 meters tall, with the armor of a tank, the speed of a fighter, and the firepower of a battleship, these behemoth machines were Zeon's trump card.

 _*Zeon mobile suits being led by "The Red Comet" Fleet of Zeon warships_

The first week of the war was utterly devastating. Conventional forces proved to be no match as Zeon's mobile suits tore through the Federation forces. Entire fleets were reduced to nothing but debris and corpses frozen in the cold of space. With no one to stop them the Zeon were free to do as they pleased. They wiped out entire populations within the colonies using poison gas. The first week of the war ended with Zeon's Operation British. The millions wiped out by their attacks and poison gas weren't enough, not in the name of "independence". They hijacked a now depopulated colony and hurled it towards Earth. Supposedly they were trying to wipe out Jaburo, headquarters of the Earth Federation, but they missed. Instead the colony wiped Sydney off the map, along with most of Australia.

 _*The depopulated colony used in Operation British crashes to the earth destroying Sydney_

In the opening weeks both sides agreed to no more nukes or poison gas but it hardly mattered. In the first six months of the war began Zeon had reduced the Federal forces down to nill. More than two thirds of the earth was now under Zeon control as their mobile suits marched their way to total domination. Half of humanity had been wiped out, and Side 5? Well side 5 was why both sides agreed to no more nukes of chemical weapons. The battle of Loum saw side 5 reduced from a cluster of colonies to a sea of twisted metal and debris. A floating graveyard to millions of people, including my sister. I enlisted the day after Loum was destroyed.

 _*Zeon forces invading Earth, and a Zaku II. Standard Zeon mobile suit_

But the war isn't over, not by a long shot. I spent the month of August helping to test and evaluate the RGM-79[E] GM Space Prototype. Rumors had spread through the entire Federal forces that prototype Federation mobile suits had been developed, and were even fighting on the front lines. In southeast Asia we'd deployed roughly 40 RGM-79[G], a variant of my suit optimized for fighting on Earth. But the suits that really had everyone talking were the "Gundam" type mobile suits. Supposedly these Gundams were like a GM or Zaku on steroids. Faster, stronger, tougher. The idea behind a Gundam was a single unstoppable suit with an ace pilot was the same as deploying 10 regular suits. Not a bad idea if you ask me, but the real ace in the hole we had? Beam weapons.

The Federation had found to way to take the main gun from a battleship and shrink it down to be used by a mobile suit. This was a huge leap over the Zeon mobile suits equipped with machine guns and rocket launchers. Incredibly powerful, these beam weapons could burn straight through the armor of a mobile suit. My mobile suit had been equipped with such a rifle and our first sortie against Zeon forces I shot down 2 Zakus. The lab rats told me that our prototypes easily exceeded the Zeon Zakus and could turn the tide.

I didn't fully understand all the science behind beam weapons, but that and so much other tech had to do with the Minovsky Particle. Discovered in the years before the war these particles were quite the versatile little thing. Warships used their reactors to fuse, charge, and compress these particles into a beam. You could disperse them over an area to disrupt communications and radar, you could even create a forcefield with them to contain super hot plasma and create a beam saber. The problem so far had been power. It took massive amounts of power to charge and compress the particles and more power on top of that to fire them as a beam. The Federation had solved it though, a resorvoir was built into the mobile suit's rifle and filled with charged particles prior to a mission. The suits own generator provided the charge needed to fire them. This allowed a mobile suit to not only be equipped with beam weaponry, but to fire shots in quick succession without a charge lag in between like a warship.

 _*RGM-79[E] GM Early Type and RX-79 Gundam armed with a beam rifle._

It's now September and I'm on my way back to my home of Londenion in Side 1. The Federation simplified the E and G type GM's. Lower cost but lower performance, quanity over quality, a "good enough" kind of mobile suit. They're churning them out as quickly as they can and training people to pilot them. Myself and the other's who have been testing the earlier high performance models are supposedly on our way to receive new models as well. After that we should be on our way to the front lines to finally take the fight to Zeon. Once that fight starts, we aren't going to stop until we fight all the way to Side 3 and rip out the heart of Zeon.

 **Part I: The Reaper of Londenien**

 ***** _The RGM-79SP GM Sniper II_

It's 0400 universal time when I blink open. My body feeling sluggish since I barely slept at all. Hell I've barely slept since the war started. I remember the fear having to evacuate my home in Londenion as Zeon ships and mobile suits streaked across the sky. At least I was finally back home, though it was likely only for a couple days. Pick up our new mobile suits, then head out to our new assignments which were hopefully on the front line.

My name is Hikaru Eda, I'm a Liuetenant with the Earth Federation Space Force (EFSF) and a test pilot for their new mobile suits. We were told they got all the bugs worked out and they'd begun mass production. I find myself elated that we can finally go toe to toe with Zeon but part of me worries it's too little too late. Guess we'll just have to fight that much harder to reclaim everything they've taken. I slip on my uniform jacket, and climb aboard a transport that takes me and the 14 other test pilots to the new mobile suit hangers located at Londenion.

It's surprising Londenion has remained in Federal hands throughout the war given the blitz attack launched by Zeon during the opening hostilities. I take my seat in the briefing room and though my heart is beating rapidly at the anticipation of what's in store, I struggle to keep my eyes from closing. Just as my lids are about to seal tight the room is called to attention. I jump to my feet snapping a sharp salute as Commodore Sadaul enters the room. His uniform pressed and sharp, adorned with several medals of fleet battles survived against the Zeon. Commodore Sadaul was in command of one of the few remaining battle groups that had managed to stay intact throughout the war.

"As you were gentlemen, please take a seat"

As we lowered ourselves into our chairs Sadaul took a minute to make contact with each and every pilot in the room before speaking again.

"Gentleman, you've done important work helping to test and develop our own mobile suits, but practice time is over. Based on the work you've done with the RGM prototype series we've developed the RGM-79 GM. This is to be the standard issue mobile suit for the Federal forces."

The screen flickered on to display the new mobile suit, frankly I think everyone in the room was… underwhelmed. Some of the pilots even grumbled at the apparently stripped down version of the prototypes we'd been using and even tested in actual combat against Zeon.

 _*RGM-79 GM. Standard mobile suit of the Earth Federation during the One Year War_

"Gentleman" Sadaul's voice was soft but firm. He didn't have to bellow to command our respect and silence the grumbling of the other pilots.

"The fact is, the suits you tested and used were too expensive. Right now we need to field as many suits as possible. This GM is a simplified version for mass production and issue to our new corp of pilots. That is not why you're here. You soldiers are the closest thing we have to veterans in this war. All of you are to be reassigned, 12 of you are to be assigned to postitions as team leaders in our reorganized battle groups throughout the fleet as we start our counter offensive against the Principality. Listen up for your names gentleman. Hunman, Elba, Day, Perlman, Kikuchi, Gorman, Martini, Kazinsky, Cruise, Collins, Ashida, McClain. You 12 are to report to hanger 17 for suit and fleet assignments. Once you retrieve you new machines you're to organize your transport to your respective battle groups. Now because you're all special little cherubs the Federation has seen fit to develop another model in the GM series."

Sadaul clicked the button his remote shifting the display. The machine on the screen felt much more familiar but modified as well.

 _*RGM-79GS Command type._

"This is the RGM-79GS GM Command. It's a high performance model developed from the data and prototypes you tested. More thrusters, a more powerful beam rifle, dual beam sabers, and anti beam coating applied to the shield. The armor on this machine is lighter and more durable. Improved electronics suite and sensors It was built with pilots like you in mind. You 12 will use these to lead your newly formed GM teams."

Well that covered those 12, but what about me and the other 2? Where were we supposed to be going?

"Eda, Sagura, and Adson. According to the data and after action reports you 3 are the top guns in this little bunch. You three are not being assigned your own teams but will be added to existing battlegroups once you take possession of your new machines."

Adson popped up with a question. "Sir, are we going to be assigned GM Command units as well?"

"That's a negative son, you three will be assigned another new model. You have the Kojima Battalion to thank for these. They took some of their GM Ground types and heavily modified them with improved optics and big ass beam rifle hooked up to a generator." As Sadaul spoke he flicked through images displaying an olive green Gm Ground type with what had to be the biggest beam rifle in existence.

"These custom built GM Snipers have proven to be quite the asset so our engineers set out to create something special for you fellas. This is the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. Built on the GM Command frame, they added a more powerful backpack and additional thrusters in the legs. They've also been fitted with a special optical visor that slides into place over the main camera system and links to the beam sniper rifle developed especially for this series. The GM Sniper rifle has roughly 3 times the range and power of a standard beam rifle but a slower fire rate. You 3 are to pick up your machines at hanger 12 and get your fleet assignments. Dismissed gentleman!"

 _*RGM-79SP GM Sniper II_

I couldn't believe it! My heart had sank when I saw the production model GM, thing looked like a toy. But now, I'm not only getting the high performance officer model, it's been further built up and customized for sharpshooting. I sat in my seat for a few minutes skimming over the specs and technical details of the new machines before Sagura grabbed my shoulder.

"Let's go buddy! Sooner we get our new machines the sooner we can start fighting the Zieks."

"On my way" I caught a ride with Sagura and Adson over to hanger 12. Akito Sagura had grown up in Side 2, had a penchent for causing trouble. The way he tells it, he was never quite a juvenile delinquent but his parents did get fed up enough to send him to a military school the last few years of his education. Turned him right around though and he enlisted the second he turned 18. He was 30 when the war started, only a little older than me. Talks as if he's a real Romeo but I don't think I've seen him land a singl date in the 5 months we've been stationed together. Now Jin Adson, he was another story 24 and actually grew up on Earth. Son of a politician, he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes and spent every waking minute in the gym. Jin was all about "good vibes", I swear the guy can get along with anybody. Likes to say he's gonna surf the stars the way people used to surf the waves on Earth. What better way than from the cockpit of a mobile suit I guess.

We walked into the massive bay to find our new machines lined up and waiting for us. Their blue tinted armor contrasted against the tans and grays of the hanger deck. An army of mechanics and engineers poured over the suits as we approached. I thought Adson was going to burst he was practically bouncing as he walked towards the 3 suits.

"Would you look at these things!? Wait… why are they blue again?"

"It's a kind of coating to help reflect radar waves in case you're operating somewhere not affected by Minovsky Particles" Chirped a voice near the middle machine. I looked to see a young girl in orange mechanic's overalls. Her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a grease smudge on her right cheek as she smirked in our direction. It took all of .5 seconds for Adson to hit on her.

While Sagura and Adson tried to make nice with the grease monkey I wandered over to unit 3, my newly assigned GM Sniper II. It was certainly an impressive looking machine, an overbuilt highly customized version of my prototype GM I'd used to shoot down 2 Zakus. I used a mobile platform to reach the cockpit located in the torso and took a seat. Just moving the control sticks while its docked I could tell they'd smoothed out the controls. They'd added more powerful thrusters, and more of them to improve mobility. The main thing was the sniping package. I activated the display and watched the screens light up with images of the hanger. I reached up to pull the targeting computer around, as I locked it into place the targeting visor lowered over the main camera. The resolution sharpened and I was able to zoom in and out using controls on the left control stick. A small thumbstick allowed me to make precise adjustments to the targeting reticle while still using the right control stick to move the suit, clever design. The sniper mode placed tags on points of interest within sight, highlighting other suits and identifying them as friendlies, tagging weapons and fuel tanks stored around the hanger. I'd have to read the technical manual as I wasn't entirely sure how this system worked yet. As I deactivated the machine and opened the cockpit I found the brunette mechanic standing on the cat walk.

"Ummmm hi." I muttered

"Hey there, sorry was trying to escape your buddies and thought I'd see if you need any help learning the systems." Her words were cheery and she finished with a smirk.

"Oh, well um… they're not really my buddies we just fly together. Some times, not like all the time… actually come to think of it I guess they are my friends. So um, no offense but since when does a mechanic know how to use a mobile suit." I didn't mean offense by it, but it certainly wasn't normal for a grease monkey to know anything beyond repairing the mechanical systems. As her eyes widened with a "Oh really" expression to them I had a feeling I'd made an error.

"Well Flyboy, this "grease monkey" went to university in Side 3 and has degrees in both programming and mobile suit technology."

"You're…. You're from Side 3? Are you a Zeon?" I asked, thinking she couldn't really be from Side 3.

She looked down at the grating of the catwalk as she responded "Not everyone in Side 3 agrees with Zeon, and I grew up in Side 5, my parents were still there when it was destroyed…"

"Oh… I'm really sorry to hear that. I lost my sister that day. I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Eda." I climbed out of the cockpit and reached out to shake her hand. She smiled as she pulled off her oil stained glove and shook my hand.

"Jaina"

"No last name?" I asked

"Not one you need to know Flyboy." Her tone was cheery and playful but our smiles faded as an alarm began to sound through the base.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ZEON FLEET DETECTED IN SECTOR 412 OF LONDENION DEFENSIVE ZONE. ALL FORCES SCRAMBLE. I REPEAT ZEON FORCES DETECTED IN SECTOR 412 ALL FORCES SCRAMBLE."

 _*Zeon fleet of Musai warships engaging Federal forces._

As the words of the alert process in my head my gaze snaps back to Jaina.

"Tell me this machine is ready to go"

"Just grab your rifle on your way out"

"Get me ready?"

"You got it Flyboy"

I jump back into the cockpit, strapping myself into the safety harness.

"No time for a normal suit" I mutter to myself "I'll just have to make sure I don't get shot down."

I power up the suit, listening to the ring and hum of the various systems coming online. I depress the pedals slowly feeling the small vernier thrusters shift along the hull as I do. (Vernier thrusters are small manuevering thrusters situated throughout the mobile suit to help it move and manuever in zero gravity). Jaina's face appears on the screen.

"Teeny problem… none of the sniper rifles have finished their particle compression yet and we don't have any spare beam rifles charged up. We need 7 minutes before you can deploy."

"7 Minutes are you insane?"

"Well unless you're going to use harsh language you're gonna have to deal with it!" The comm clicked off and I throw myself into the seat. How am I supposed to wait 7 minutes?

Jain's face appeared back on my display as she reconnected the comm. "I'll send you out as soon as I can." Before I could respond she clicked off again and I sat there anxious, listening to fleet comms as the battle begins outside my home of Londenion.

Londenion has a sizable defense fleet, coupled with Commodore Sadaul's battle group and the new mobile suit forces this battle could go either way, but right now, I'm not even part of it. Stuck in the hanger while my weapons are recharged. Commodore Sadaul's face now appeared on my display, dressed in a normal suit on the bridge of his ship. The Magellan class battleship, White Fury.

6 minutes to go.

 _*Commodore Sadaul's Magellan Class flagship: White Fury_

"All forces, 10 Musai battle cruisers have entered our airspace and deployed mobile suits. I want ships 1 through 4 to focus fire on the first two ships. The rest of you are on anti aircraft duty. All GM mobile suits are to deploy immediately and intercept the enemy mobile suits. GM Command units take point, Lieutenant Gorman you're in command of our mobile forces. Let's show these Ziek bastards the Federation is done being pushed around!"

A chorus of cheers and affirmations rang through the comm system as the dozen GM Commands launched into space and linked up with the 23 GM Standard models that had been assigned to the Londenion garrison forces. Of course I hoped they would all make it back, but most of those pilots had little to no combat experience.

4 minutes to go.

I listened as our forces engaged the Zaku mobile suits. 10 musai could mean as many as 60 enemy machines if they all came fully loaded.

3 minutes to go.

Over the radio I listened in horror as ships were sunk, and suits were blown out of the sky. Too many of them ours. Judging from the chatter there was roughly 29 enemy Zakus. Commander Sadaul had managed to sink 1 musai already but had lost 2 of his ships in the process.

Suddenly the base C&C came online "ALL FORCES, ENEMY ZAKU TEAM HAS BROKEN THROUGH THE DEFENSE LINE AND IS ENTERING THE COLONY NEAR THE INDUSTRIAL SECTOR. ANY AVAILABLE UNITS DEPLOY TO THE AREA TO INTERCEPT."

"Jaina!? How's it coming out there!?"

"I can deploy you now but you'll only have 10 shots before your rifle goes dry!"

"Do it!"

The catwalks retract and my machine lurches forward, kneeling to pick up the large beam rifle.

"Lieutenant Eda launching in GM Sniper!"

I jam the controls forward activating my thrusters sending me into the sky. As I speed through the colony towards the industrial sector plumes of smoke begin to rise as the enemy machines attempt to cripple the mobile suit factory there. Cutting my thrusters I drop into a wooded area of the colony, pulling the targeting scope into position. The sniping optics slide into place, scanning the area and pinpointing 5 of the 6 Zakus that have infiltrated the colony interior.

"6 machines, ten rounds and a beam saber…. Yeah this'll go well…"

The rifle raises up as I take aim. Making slow steady adjustments bringing my first target into the center of my reticle. Aiming from one side of the colony cylinder to the other. I squeeze the trigger and watch the concentrated beam of charged particles burst from the muzzle and speed across the way seeking out its target. The head of the first Zaku disappears in a molten haze as the beam melts everything it touches. The machine crumples to the ground as his comrades turn to face the direction of the beam. My reticle lined up on machine number 2, targeting the cockpit. I let a second shot loose, it burns through the torso vaporizing the pilot who doesn't even have time to scream as he's reduced to ash. The controls of the machine must have frozen because it simply stopped in its tracks, like a statue with a smoking hole in its armor.

The Zeon pilots must have been broadcasting on open short wave channels because I was able to pick up pieces of their chatter. They sounded frantic, paniced, they hadn't expected resistance in the colony. Certainly not in the form of my new GM Sniper II.

"It's about time you were afraid" I broadcast

Before they can respond I send another shot towards their location taking out pilot number 3. The air swirls as they activate their thrusters taking to the sky. I don't know if they're trying to escape or hunting me and really it doesn't matter. I activate my jets and burst into the sky. Hovering in mid air I take aim at one of the Zakus flying towards my position. The shot enters through the head of the machine exiting out the torso as flames and smoke begin to bellow from the cracks in its armor and it tumbles towards the colony floor.

My thrusters send me flying forward and I land near a block of bombed out buildings.

"Only 2 left"

"Sagura to Eda we're about ready to deploy where do you need us?"

"Get outside and help the fleet! I'll handle these two."

"Roger"

My machine crouched low behind the buildings I was hoping the stealth coating and Minovsky particles were dense enough the remaining two machines could only detect me visually. I knew I was right as they passed over head and I fired shot number 5 through the chest of another machine, rupturing it's reactor casuing it to be consumed in a bright light as it exploded.

"Feddie scum! Who are you?" came over the open channel

"The last thing you'll never see."

This pilot was good. Before he had even finished cursing me his machine banked and twisted in the air bringing his machine gun to bear on my position. I brought up my shield just in time to avoid being shredded by his barrage. Depressing the pedals and activing my thrusters I leapt into the air. Flipping a switch to release my rifle and deploy my beam saber I sped towards the last machine. His bullets pinging off my shield like an angry swarm of bees until I was right on top of him. Using my shield to bash away his weapon throwing him off, I brought my beam saber down overhead cleaving the last Zaku into two. The pilot likely turned to ash as his machine was split, the two halves crash to the ground.

It wasn't until then I realize my shirt is soaked with sweat and I'm breathing so labored it's fogging my screen.

"Lt. Eda to Control, Zaku team eliminated, redeploying to assist the fleet."

"Roger Lt. nice shooting"

I retrieved my rifle and flew towards the nearest colony exit to assist my comrades with the fleet battle outside.

"5 shots left. I'm sure we can find a use for those."

As I flew into the dark of space, the stars were blotted out by sunken ships and molten steel as charged particle beams flew through the sky. Half the Federation forces were destroyed but they'd taken out 4 of the Musai warships.

"Lt. Eda to Lt. Gorman, sitrep? Gorman how copy?"

"Gorman's gone! There's only a few of us left out here we need help!"

"Copy"

Sagura and Adson were perched on the deck of White Fury. Their beam rifles connected directly to the ship by cables allowing them near limitless ammunition. I counted 15 machines still active which likely meant the Zeon had deployed a secondary wave of mobile suits. I flew by the bridge and could almost swear I saw Commodore Sadaul nod at my machine as I buzzed his bridge.

"We need to take out those cruisers" I thought as I cut my thrust down to almost nothing letting my inertia carry me to the wrecked hull of a Salamis class warship. The two holes burned through the hole had clearly been scored by the main guns of a Musai.

 _*Salamis class battleship. Backbone of the Earth Federation Fleet a GM mobile suit can be seen on the port side deck of the ship below the bridge._

Bracing my machine against the broken hull and taking aim through the melted holes I switched to sniping mode and took aim at the bridge of the closest Musai. Waiting for the slow spin of the wreck to bring the bridge right into my cross hairs I sent a shot downrange. The beam burned through the hull and exited out th stern of the ship as it began to list. Directionless, dead in the water. The optics on this machine were really something else. I could actually see the beam rip through the canopy. Some of the bridge crew were incincerated by the beam, others were sucked into space through the hole my shot had bored through the hull.

The remaining GM suits struggled to keep fighting. The ones that were left were battered and scarred. At least 3 appeared to be fighting with nothing but their beam sabers. I watched as one scored a hit on a enemy machine. Using his beam saber to slice through the torso. As the enemy machine exploded another one collided with the GM pinning it against the debris. I fired on the suit, the first shot turning the head into molten metal, but the machine continued it's attack raising it's heat hawk ax over it's head. I fired again sending another shot through the torso which disabled the machine and it drifted away from the battered GM.

"This is Sadaul to all remaining forces. Target cruisers 6 and 7 their main guns will be ready to fire any minute now and we can't take another barrage."

The remaining Federation ships fired everything they had at the Zeon fleet. Cruiser six taking round after round of missles, metal and beam before becoming a shredded heap. Cruiser 7 however, fired sinking another of the Salamis class ships defending Londenion.

I paused to take stock of the situation, by my count there was 5 Musai cruisers still active, and 12 Zakus on the field. The defense fleet was down to 4 Salamis ships, with another 5 added by Commander Sadaul's battle group. Out of our mobile suit forces only 9 GM's and 7 GM Commands were still functional. Adson's GM Sniper had taken a shot from a bazooka, the shield took the brunt of it but his machine was out of commission.

I flew to the deck of White Fury. Connecting my machine's rifle to the ship's reactor. I struggled to take aim through the thick 2 way barrage of beams of bullets. Lining my reticle up on the port side of Musai 9's bridge I fired. Keeping the trigger depressed while connected to white fury allowed my rifle to fire a continuous beam. I swept it across the ship completely destroying the bridge. Firing again to destroy their main guns.

"Lt. Eda to Control. Musai 9 is out of commission"

"Sadaul to Eda, can you get one more for me?"

"Is that an order sir?"

"You're God damn right it is!"

I let out a short snicker as I line up on Musai 7. The barrel's of it's main guns beginning to glow yellow as it compressed the Minovsky particles into a deadly beam ready to fire on the White Fury and end this battle. I fired straight down the barrel, the charged particles of my shot combining violently with those charging aboard the ship causing a violent explosion that left the ship in nothing but a few scorched pieces of twisted metal.

The remaining ships began to turn, firing their thrusters trying to make a hasty retreat as their mobile suits scrambled to make emergency landings.

"Sadaul to all ships! Continue barrage until those Ziek bastards are out of range!"

The remaining Federation ships unleashing their full fury making sure the Zeon fleet would limp home, and claming an important victory for the beleagured Federal forces.

Later back aboard Londenion I was just dismounting my machine when Commodore Sadaul appeared in the hanger. I snapped a crisp salute, flecks of sweat flying from my drenched uniform.

"At ease soldier. That was tremendously good work you did out there today. With soldiers like you, and machines like this… We're gonna turn this war around."

"Yes sir!"

"You were originally going to be transferred to Side 7 to assist with Project V. But I've had you reassigned to my battle group. Lt. Sagura will be taking command of the team, however I want you to operate as you see fit during battle. Let Sagura worry about the team, I want you out there as the lone wolf understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, get your belongings and machines transffered to the Widow's Casket by 0800 tomorrow."

"Widow's Casket sir?"

"Supply ship rebuilt and retrofit to carry mobile suits. Not gonna strap your suit to the deck of the White Fury now are we?"

"No sir. I'll report to Widow's Casket as ordered!"

 _*Early Federation mobile suit carrier. Originally designed as supply ships, these were modified and rearmed to serve as mobile suit carriers until the purpose built Pegasus class ships were available._

I started to relax as he walked away but he turned back to address me with one last comment.

"Oh one last thing. Thought you'd want to know we've been going over intercepted Zeon transmissions from the battle. You really put the fear in those bastards, they even gave you a nom de guerre."

"A… a what sir?"

"Heh, a war name son. You've heard of the Zeon Red Comet right? Well you made those Zeon so afraid of death they're calling you the Reaper of Londenion. Dismissed soldier."

I snapped a crisp salute and as the Commodore exited the hanger I turned to find Jaina leaning against my machine.

"Not a bad job flyboy"

"Not bad? Um in case you didn't hear I earned a nam do grrr…. Or something today."

"Nom de guerre" she chuckled

"Yeah that too. So… you gonna tell me your last name?"

Her eyes looked upwards and her lips crinkled as if she were thinking about it.

"Mmmmmm…. Nah. But…. Widow's Casket isn't that big. I'm sure I'll see you around the hanger deck, afterall… I am a mechanic on that ship." She winked and turned to walk away.

Just then Sagura showed up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice work buddy!"

"Yeah that was a pretty serious battle. We got lucky"

"Wasn't talking about the battle." He patted me on the back and went back to doing maintenance on his machine.

I felt bad for laughing. This battle illustrated the bigger problem our mobile suit corp now faced. We had the machines but didn't have the skills. Who knew if we could live long enough as pilots to be called veterans, or even aces. Either way this war would continue. Who knew what it would take to truly turn the tide, a new ship, or a new weapon. I guess we'd have to wait and see.

 _Lt. Hikaru Eda's RGM-79SP GM Sniper II._

 **Part II: Detours and Secrets**

"Enemy machine 3 mark set 2, 10! BREAK!"

Hikaru watched as a missle streaked through space, sailling through the area his team had been half a second before. The missle impacted a piece of floating debris, was it part of the colony? Part of a sunken ship? It was impossible to tell in the shoal zone, the area where Side 5 Loum was once situated. Now a endless sea of wreckage and twisted metal. The perfect place for enemies to hide.

Three more missles rocketed towards his team mates. Their thrusters firing jerking their machines out of the way, but Hikaru waited. His machine was sprawled along the shattered colony mirror, he watched as the purple Rick Dom came into his scope. Hikaru squeezed the trigger on his control stick and his rifle sent a beam hurtling forward. Despite the thick armor of the Rick Dom series, the GM Sniper's powerful beam burned a hole through the mobile suit, rupturing it's reactor causing it to explode in a brilliant orb of fire and light.

"Spectre 2, Target down" He whispered into the comm.

His team mates were busy engaging two more enemy units. Sagura's machine accelerated straight towards the enemy unit, banking left to avoid a missle shot and drawing his beam saber. His GM slicing the Dom's bazooka in half before plunging into the enemy's cockpit.

"Spectre 1, he's out" Sagura's voice was labored. The sound of a man growing exhausted from constant battle.

Hikaru scanned the area and found Adson, and another team member taking out the last Dom. A standard GM pecked away at the suit's armor with a stream of machine gun fire, Adson delivering the killing blow with a shot from his suit's beam rifle.

"Spectre 3, area clear"

As the pilots began to relax a Zaku appeared from behind the wreckage of a Salamis. The enemy machine raising it's heat hawk, and firing it's thrusters. Racing forward in a desperate attempt to take out at least one Federation suit. The Zaku closed in on one of the GM's but before it could bring it's weapon down to cleave through suit's armor the warm glow of a beam burned through the machine and it drifted lifelessly through space, another piece of wreckage in the shadow of Side 5.

"Spectre 2, area clear"

"Ballsy shot 2, good work, Spectre 1 to all units, area clear let's get back to the Casket"

* _MS-09R Rick Dom. Introduced as a replacement to the Zaku II, the Dom featured thick armor, and increased mobility. Typically armed with a large bazooka capable of defeating any mass produced mobile suit of the time in a single shot._

This scene had been repeated dozens of times in the last two months. Commodore Sadaul's battle group had been assigned to force Zeon forces out of the Shoal zone in preparation for the Federation's push into Zeon territory. In that time Hikaru had lived up to his title of Reaper, shooting down over 40 enemy machines. The rest of Spectre team racking up another three dozen kills, but there seemed to be no end to the Zeon raiding parties and patrols hiding in the vast wreckage of Side 5.

The team was exhausted from constant battle. Men and machines being pushed to the limit. When they were deployed from Londenion on their search and destroy operation, the Widow's Casket had a compliment of 16 mobile suits. Three GM Sniper II's belonging to Eda, Sagura, and Adson, the latter two now preferring standard armaments coupled with the high performace of the GM Sniper in combat. They left the sniping to Hikaru, the Reaper of Londenion. Three more were the specialized GM Command Space types armed with beam rifles, the rest were standard GM mobile suits piloted by the raw recuits of the Federations new mobile suit corp.

Now well into December 0079, Spectre team had been reduced by half. The three GM Snipers remained, but the rest of the team had been reduced to 1 GM Command and three standard GM's. The Federation had yet to send replacement machines, or replacement pilots. Spectre team's battles with the Zeon were becoming more desperate as they were slowly killed off one by one by a seemingly endless number of enemies striking out from the shadows.

 _*Prior to deploying to the Shoal Zone. Hikaru's GM Sniper was given a custom black paint job befitting of his nickname The Reaper of Londenion._

Hikaru pushed the thoughts out of his head as his mobile suit gently crashed into the landing net on the deck of the Widow's Casket. He'd made it home safe, made it home to her. It hadn't taken long for things to heat up between Hikaru and Jaina, it was against regulations but the two hardly cared. The entire ship knew about them and even the Captain thought it best to let two people enjoy whatever comfort they could find in this escalating conflict. As an army of technicians swarmed the machine Hikaru drifted out of the cockpit, his eyes searcing for her. He was halfway across the hangar when he saw the pink cloth tied around her arm. There she was, his Jaina, she'd tied the cloth around her arm so he could find her when he returned from a sortie. She was working on the shoulder joint of a GM that had taken a round during the battle. Even from across the deck their eyes locked and he felt as if they were peering straight into each other's souls. She brought her index and middle finger to her faceplate as if to kiss her fingertips. Hikaru did the same, this had become their sign of affection during operations, their way to kiss one another through the protection of their space suits, their way to touch until they could be skin to skin again. She nodded her heads towards one of the supply lockers and Hikaru knew she couldn't wait any longer. He sealed the door behind him ensuring it could only be opened from inside. By the time he turned around Jaina was mostly out of her normal suit, she tossed it into the corner and unzipped her mechanics jump suit, pulling it down around her waist revealing only a white tank top and dark blue panties. Hikaru's heart began to race, no matter how many times he saw her like this it made him melt. He stripped off his suit and felt Jaina's fingertips tugging at his shirt, helping to pull it over his head before running her fingers down over his firm pectorals.

"You're back" she whispered.

"Of course" he said before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss as his thumbs hooked the waist of her panties and pulled her body to him in the zero gravity of the supply locker.

"I'll always come back to you. You make all of this worth it"

"Mmmmm good, that's exactly what I needed to hear. Now hurry up and give me the other thing I need flyboy" as the words left her lips she began to kiss her way up his jaw until she nibbled at his ear lobe eliciting a moan from her lover.

"I could stay in this little closet forever but we really don't have a lot of time" the words left her lips in a breathy whisper as her hand drifted down to free his now throbbing cock.

"As you wish my little doll" Hikaru said, spinning her around and pushing her up against the cold metal of a table bolted to the floor. Time was short, he wished they had time for foreplay but he needed to feel her, needed to be inside her. Sliding her panties to the side he thrust into Jaina, driving himself deep as her back arched and she cried out in pleasure. Hikaru put his hands on her hips, her skin was so soft, softer than anything and he held her in his powerful grasp. Jaina reached back placing her hands over top of his as if to aid him in delving ever deeper into her.

"Ohhhh Hikaru! I love the way you feel inside me, I need you so badly! Ohhhhhh!"

Her moans were such a sweet sound, they drove him wild and he began to thrust harder. Holding her hips tighter as their two bodies drifted through the room, his hips slamming into her again and again. As she hooked her legs around his keeping them bound together as he stretched her insides, he knew he had to come back every single time. Come back to her, one day this war would be over and he needed to live and come back to Jaina.

"HIKARU! DON'T STOP! PLEASE, OH PLEASE DON'T STOP, FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"I… wouldn't…. dream… of…it!" The words left his lips between thrusts as her pussy grew more and more wet, letting him slip inside her so effortlessly he felt as if he were deeper than ever before. He needed to cum, he needed to fill her, let her know she belonged to him.

"JAINA! I'M SO CLOSE OHHH GOD, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD. I NEED TO CUM"

"CUM FOR ME FLYBOY! I NEED IT, UUUNNNHHH I LOVE THE WAY YOU STRETCH ME. FLOOD ME HIKARU! FLOOD ME WITH YOUR CUM I WANT IT!"

Her words sent him over the edge, his hands slithering up her body and taking her breasts in a swift and powerful grip. Her tits between his fingers as he came, it felt like an eternity of pleasure as he became truly one with Jaina. Sinking his teeth into her neck as his orgasm faded, gnawing at her soft skin as he twisted her erect nipples.

"Mmmmmm, oh flyboy, you really know just how to touch me don't you…. Fuck"

"I consider that very high praise."

Hikaru gently pulled himself from her, and slid her panties into place, trapping his seed inside of her. Jaina didn't want to admit the ecstasy she gained from the way Hikaru wanted his seed to stay inside her. She belonged to him, and he to her. Two souls entangled against the backdrop of war. Jaina spun around to face her lover, wrapping her arms around his waist and feeling so small as his muscular arms draped around her.

"Promise you'll always come back" she whispered.

"Even if I have to take on the entire Principality myself I'll always come back to you. Jaina, I lo…"

"LT. EDA REPORT TO THE BRIDGE. LT. EDA TO THE BRIDGE"

Before he could finish his thought she pressed her finger to his lips.

"I know you do, now go." She didn't say it, but in a way she didn't need to, the way she looked at him Hikaru knew she'd always be waiting for him to come back, at least he prayed she was.

Once the two were safely sealed away in their normal suits they opened the door and drifted into the hanger. Hikaru made his way to an exit to go meet the Captain and turned to face Jaina one last time. The two of them placing their fingers to their lips, their goodbye kiss until they could seal themselves away again.

"Lt. Eda reporting as ordered sir" Hikaru snapped a crisp salute which Captain Forer returned.

"At ease soldier. That was good work out there today, follow me to the communications room, Commodore Sadaul would like a word with us."

Hikaru followed Captain Forer and Akito into the small communications room off of the bridge. As the door slid shut the screen flickered on to reveal the Commodore's face.

"Gentlemen. First off I want you to know how proud I am of the work youv'e been doing. I know Spectre team has taken casualties but as it stands only the White Base with their Gundam, and the Kojima Battalion have a higher kill count than you. If you ask me that's damn fine work. I'm sorry to say that replacement machines and pilots however aren't on the agenda for today. Today's agenda is classified however, the rest of the crews will be briefed on what they need to know. We're taking a detour to Side 6."

"I thought side 6 was neutral sir" Sagura asked

"Correct which is why this is classified. Apparently the Federation has been developing a new Gundam there. The RX-78NT-1 ALEX Gundam, word has it the pilot of the RX-78 Gundam aboard the White Base has pushed the suit beyond it's limits, the ALEX Gundam is to be his replacement. We've been ordered to retrieve the ALEX Gundam and deliver it to the White Base and it's pilot in time for Operation Star One." Sadaul paused after his sentence.

Everyone had heard the rumors. Operation Star One, the plan to invade the Zeon homeland and end the war.

"I know you've heard the rumors. It's coming, our new fleet has already launched from Jaburo** and we're preparing to hit Space Fortress Solomon. We pick up this Gundam and drop it off we get to join the party, hell maybe they'll even let us keep the old Gundam as a hand me down."

"Sir, if I may, why is this classified?." Hikaru asked.

"Well Lieutenant… That's not the classified part. Zeon special forces tried destroying this Gundam when it was under construction in Antarctica. Yesterday they tried again after locating the secret testing facility at Side 6. By all accounts the team was wiped out during the attempt. Should be a happy ending however we've received an encrypted transmission from someone claming to be Captain Von Hellsing of the Tivvay class Graf Zeppelin. We're unable to verify the content of the message but he's claiming to have a nuke on board with orders to use it against Libot colony to make sure that Gundam never reaches the front lines. It might be a trap or a wild goose chase but we can't afford to take that risk. The Zeon fleet is set to nuke Side 6 on Christmas day. It's going to be close but we're going to intercept them."

 _*Zeon Tivvay Class ship. Built from the earliar Chivvay Class which was a formidable but expensive battle cruiser. Large cargo decks allowed the ship to carry a sizable contingent of mobile suits. **Jaburo: Headquarters of the Federation. A massive city built underground for protection from nuclear attacks._

"But sir, I still don't understand. Something like this wouldn't we want all hands on deck for this?"

Sadaul's expression turned cold and he inhaled a deep breath before answering.

"This war is coming to an end. Command along with myself expects most of the Zieks to scatter like roaches when it does. They're of the opinion that a Zeon nuke that no one knows about could be… useful."

"But sir… Why would the Federation need a Zeon nuke after the war ends? Won't the end of the war nullify the Antarctic Treaty." The Captain asked.

"Captain. It's not our place to question orders, it's to follow them. Between us I'm exerting much of my energy to not wonder what they have in store for this bomb that this mission was classified. These orders come straight from Admiral Jamitov** understand?"

"Understood sir."

"We set out immediately. As far as the crews are concerned we're enroute to pick up the Gundam, technically it's not even a lie. I want you two on standby in case there really is a nuke out there. No doubt in my mind they'll have escorts. I can't give you any intel on how many ships or enemy machines we could be facing because frankly I have no idea. We have to make sure to get our hands on the nuke before the Ziek bastards can use it. I'll have a contingent of marines ready to board the Graf Zeppelin. Any questions gentlemen?"

"Sir, permission to brief Lt. Adson on the situation and place him on standby alongside myself and Lt. Eda."

"Granted. I want the rest of Spectre team kept in the dark, you three ready to move on the Graf Zeppelin and take out any escorts until the marines can get on board. The rest of your team can scramble and deal with the escort ships. Are we clear gentlemen?"

A collective chorus of "Sir yes sir!" filled the comms room before the display blinked off.

The Captain drifted back to his chair and gave the order to change course for Side 6 Libot Colony.

Hikaru made his way down the corridor with Akito. Neither said a word, both of their thoughts raced.

Zeon spec ops were known to be ruthless and had committed several war crimes and treaty violations over the course of the war, but as far as Hikaru could remember they'd never targeted a neutral colony. There hadn't been a nuclear attack since the Antarctic treaty was signed either. Were the Zeon that desperate to stop this Gundam from reaching the White Base? Everyone on both sides of the war knew about the White Base and the Gundam, or as the Zeon called them the Trojan Horse and the White Devil.

 _**Jamitov was a Federation Officer with ambitions to control the Earth Sphere. His machinations would eventually plunge the Federation into civil war. Casting a group of resistance fighters against his Titans, an autonomous military force that had seized control of the Federation government._

 _*The Pegasus class White Base, the first Federation ship designed to carry mobile suits. Home to the RX-78-2 Gundam. Known as the White Devil to Zeon forces the Gundam and it's pilot, Amuro Ray scored countless victories against Zeon forces in the latter half of the war. Some historians attribute the White Base and Gundam with single handedly turning the tide of the war in favor of the Federation._

 _*The RX-78-2 Gundam. Prototype Federation mobile suit, it's power was immense. Ultimately deemed too expensive and powerful for the average pilot the more economical, lower performance GM was chosen for mass production. The Gundam's powerful weapons and thick armor let it survive countless battles. It's pilot Amuro Ray was later determined to be a Newtype whos growing cognitive and psychic abilities made him near super human in his ability to pilot the Gundam. Amuro's powers eventually worked the Gundam to it's limit leading to the development of a replacement the RX-78NT-1 ALEX_

"Akito… I've got a bad feeling about this mission."

Akito turned to face his friend.

"I know buddy, I do too, that's why I wanted Jin ready too, we're gonna need every advantage. If I had it my way the whole team would be put on alert. I just don't understand why command wants this nuke to be a big secret." Akito said his brow furrowed as he stared down the corridor.

"It's because they plan to use it… and blame it on the Zieks to whatever end…" Akito nearly spat the words out. Digusted by the notion running through his mind.

"I'm just hoping this isn't part of some plot where we get left holding the bag."

"What… What if this turns into another Loum… What if we can't stop them and another colony…"

Akito knew how Hikaru's sister was one of many that died during the Battle of Loum. As cool and collected as the Reaper was, Loum was able to make him falter. Akito wondered how Hikaru would have been fighting in the ruins of Side 5 if he and Jaina didn't have one another.

"Hikaru, let's just make sure that doesn't happen." As he spoke he placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Let's go out there and show them the White Devil isn't the only mobile suit they should be afraid of. Let's remind em why you're called the Reaper of Londenion."

Hikaru smirked, his resolve solidifying to make sure history didn't repeat at Side 6.

"Oh I'll remind em. Thanks buddy. I'm gonna get some rack time."

As the two began to go their separate ways Akito turned back to Hikaru and smirked.

"Oh one last thing… can you please stop fucking Jaina on the Deck Chief's desk? Apparently he found her panties floating around and wasn't too pleased."

"Heh, no promises. You know how she gets."

The two parted with Akito headed down to brief Jin, and make sure their machines were ready to deploy. Hikaru sailed back to his quarters. If nothing else they were headed out of the Shoal Zone. No more hide and seek with the Zeon. No more ghosts creeping up on him.

Hikaru opened the door to his quarters and a smile stretched across his tired face.

"Merry Christmas flyboy" Jaina said playfully. She was sprawled out on his cot, wearing bright red panties with a matching bra and thigh high stockings. All of it trimmed with frilly white lace. Her hands were tied to the conduit at the head of the bed. She couldn't go anywhere, and not a single part of her wanted to.

"It's not christmas yet" Hikaru said with a smirk as he pulled his uniform off piece by piece until his dog tags were the only thing adorning his toned build.

"Do you really care? I don't have to be back on the deck for 10 hours….Which means… you can do whatever you want to me" The words were laced with seductive moans and breaths as Jaina slowly writhed on the bed.

"Lt. Sagura would like us to stop fucking in the Deck Chief's office" Hikaru said as his body floated over top of Jaina, her legs wrapping around him and pulling him down to her. His arms slinking under her back and pressing her chest to his.

"Guess you better fuck me right here then."

"We'll get to that… I plan to take my very, very, sweet time with you"

The two lovers spent the next several hours enjoying one another. Hikaru endeavored to memorize every curve of Jaina's body. Find every little nerve to pleasure her. Jaina welcomed his touch, grew addicted to it. She surrendered herself utterly and completely to him. They made love until their muscles ached and they melted into each other. They drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's embrace. A glimmer of hope and love burning bright against the shadow of war.

 **Part III: All I got for Christmas was a nemesis.**

 _*A MS-09R Rick Dom (left) alongside a MS-14JG Gelgoog Jager. The Rick Dom was a heavily armored mobile suit which replaced the Zaku late during the war. The Gelgoog was the final Zeon mobile suit produced during the war. Armed with beam weapons, high thruster output, and thick armor a standard Gelgoog could rival the power of a Gundam. The Gelgoog Jager is a high performance variant armed with a beam machine gun that can also be used for sniping._

December 25, UC 0079 0500. 50 kilometers outside Side 6 air space.

Sadaul's task force had pushed their engines to the breaking point trying to reach the intercept point in time. The Commodore had insisted they were simply on a deadline to retrieve the ALEX Gundam and rendezvous with the Federation fleet preparing to lay siege to Space Fortress Solomon. However it didn't take long for rumors to spread through the fleet. Everything from a black ops raid at Pezun to a treaty signing at Side 6 had been buzzing from ship to ship.

Hikaru knew, along with Akito, Jin and Captain Forer. They knew the truth as to why the fleet was making all haste towards Side 6. To obtain a Zeon nuke and turn it over to the Federation for whatever dark machinations they had in store once the war was over. Hikaru had tried to reassure himself that the Federation simply wanted the nuke out of play, that their fleet were the only ones looking because the Federation didn't have any ships to spare. He also knew, if that were the case the crews would have been briefed on the situation.

He sat in the cockpit of his machine waiting for the order to launch. Hikaru grew more anxious as he watched the hours tick by. Akito and Jin were ready to launch from the other MS Catapaults onboard the Casket. The three of them would occasionally open their comms for some idle chit chat, but mostly they sat in silence. They reflected on the war, said silent prayers, ran diagnostics on their machines just in case something had changed while they sat there waiting.

Their orders were to eliminate any escort machines around the Graf Zeppelin and protect the Marines as they moved from the White Fury to the Zeppelin to secure the nuke. The rest of Spectre Team would scramble and engage any other mobile suits the Ziek's had while the fleet engaged the escort ships. It was a solid plan…. Except Spectre Team only had 7 mobile suits left. Even if the plan didn't call for tying up 3 machines on escort duties, the team was likely to be severly outgunned. Of course that plan depended on them locating the Zeon fleet in the first place. The encrypted communication from Von Helsing gave an approximate set of coordinates, but the fleet could be ahead or behind schedule. They could have taken an alternate route. The whole thing could be a wild good chase, or even a trap.

Hikaru popped off his helmet and wiped the sweat away from his brow. Even in the giant hanger in the cold of space he felt like he was always too warm, always sweating. Waiting in his mobile suit for the order to launch just made it worse. He let out a heavy sigh, and Jaina's face appeared in front of his open cockpit. Her eyes were worried, she did her best to hide it with a smile but they'd learned to see right through each other.

"Hey you." She whispered.

"Hey you even in a normal suit you manage to look sexy" He whispered back he smiled.

Jaina giggled and then her eyes drifted to the controls of his machine.

"Jaina stop worrying. We're not expecting any trouble, we're headed to a neautral colony to pick something up."

"Then why are you, Jin, and Akito all on standby? I'm not stupid Hikaru the whole ship knows there is something more to this than picking up a new mobile suit. I know you can't tell me I just wish that you could. Whatever it is can't be worse than my imagination."

Hikaru wondered if she was right about that and searched for the right words to try and allay her fears without disobeying orders.

"Jaina you know I can't say anything… but we may not even have to sortie. If we do, we'll handle it just like we have every other time."

"You better, I'd hate to have to find myself a new flyboy."

His words must have worked because she showed him that smile he was so fond of. He reached out and pulled her into the cockpit, stealing a kiss. They didn't have time to lose themselves in the moment as an alert began to ring through the ship.

"THIS IS CAPTAIN FORER, ZEON FLEET DETECTED AHEAD. ALL PILOTS SCRAMBLE YOUR MACHINES. ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR BATTLE."

The two lovers sealed their helmets and Jaina drifted away from Hikaru's mobile suit. Bringing her fingers to her visor as a goodbye kiss, he returned the gesture as his cockpit sealed.

"You better come back." She whispered to herself.

The monitors flicking to life and showing the hangar around him, the bay doors opening as electricity surged through the catapault and it hummed to life.

"Spectre 2, GM Sniper. LAUNCH!"

"Spectre 3. Let's do it!"

Hikaru and Jin's machines surged forward on the catapault and were hurled into space. Akito had already launched and was engaging two Zaku's flying alongside the Graf Zeppelin. He'd equipped his machine with a bazooka for this sortie. Taking aim he fired at one of the Zaku's situated near the bridge of the Graf Zeppelin. The enemy machine banked quickly to the left and the rocket sailed harmlessly through space.

"Spectre 1 that's a Zaku Kai! High performance model watch yourself."

"Copy 2"

 _Zaku Kai (Modified). Constructed late in the war, this machine was meant to improve the performance of the Zaku II despite the adoption of the Rick Dom as a replacement. More powerful thrusters were added, along with additional vernier thrusters and an improved machine gun. Only a handful were produced and issued to Zeon special forces._

On the bridge of the Fury, Commodore Sadaul was taking in the tactical data being fed to him by his bridge crew. One Tivvay class, three Musai, and a Zanzibar, against Sadaul's Magellan, 3 Salamis and the Widow's Casket. Ship to ship Sadaul knew he could win, the question was the mobile suits. If every Zeon ship had a full compliment they could be facing nearly 30 enemy machines. Even at full strength Spectre team would be hard pressed to fend off so many, but they were barely at half strength, with 3 of their machines attempting to isolate and blockade the enemy flagship. Sadaul inhaled deeply and attempted to steel himself for the fight ahead.

"Sadaul to Commander Sagura, I need that path cleared. Ensign Corrigan you're in command of Spectre Team, I need you to keep those enemy machines away from our ships. All cruisers target the Musai, we need them out of the fight immediately."

"Spectre 1. Copy"

"Spectre 5. Copy, Spectre's 8, 11, and 12 you're with me, protect the fleet. Spectre 5 to 1, good luck, whatever the hell you're doing."

 _Zanzibar II Class battleship. Designed to operate both in space and in Earth's atmosphere. Mobile suits could be launched from a starboard side catapault or dropped directly from the hangar on the ships belly._

Everyone knew their jobs, the fleet opened fire before the Commodore had even finished issuing the orders. One of the Musai erupted in a ball of fire before firing a shot, lucky for Spectre Team it's mobile suits hadn't had the chance to launch. The Graf Zeppelin's bay doors were open though, with enemy machines pouring out. The massive Zanzibar cruiser's mobile suits dropped from the belly of the mighty ship and raced to meet the Federal forces.

Hikaru was perched on the bow of the Widow's Casket, his rifle wired into the ships hull as Adson and Sagura struggled to gain the upper hand on the enemies around the flagship. Hikaru sniped one of the Zaku Kai mobile suits that was dueling with Sagura. As it exploded he noticed the insignia painted on the chest of the mobile suit. A stylized lightning bolt against a black background, the symbol of the Sturm Brigade. They were Zeon's elite attack unit headed by Lieutenant Colonel Killing. Known as much for their fanaticism as their prowess on the battlefield.

"Spectre 2 to all units, these machines are from the Sturm Brigade, watch yourselves."

"Better yet let's show em who's the boss out here!" It was Adson.

Adson's machine was banking left to right, twisting and tumbling through space. Adson was almost acrobatic in the way he controlled his machine. Armed with a machine gun in one hand and a lit beam saber in the other he sliced through an enemy gelgoog while opening fire on another. The pilot however ignored the fire as the bullets pinged off the Gelgoog's thick armor bringing his beam rifle to bear on Adson. As he fired, Adson slammed the pedals while pulling back on the control stick. His machine dipping down beneath the beam while rocketing towards his target. Bringing his beam saber up he severed the machine's arm and pressed the muzzle of his rifle against the cockpit hatch.

"Heh, I win!"

He squeezed the trigger and the pilot was turned to a bloody mess as the bullets shredded the cockpit.

 _Standard Gelgoog alongside a Zeon Marine version. The Zeon answer to the Federations Gundam type mobile suits._

Hikaru lined up his shots and sent beams barrelling through each of the gun turrets on the Graf Zeppelin. The turrets now marked by melted steel and erupting flames, the Zeppelin was defenseless.

"Spectre 1 to Command, send in the marines."

Looking at his screen's Hikaru made out 16 enemy machines. The Zeon fleet hadn't been running with a full compliment but they were also dealing with the Sturm Brigade, and were still greatly outnumbered. As his thought finished he saw one of the GM's blown apart by a Rick Dom.

"2 to 1. You guys babysit the Marine's I'm going to help the rest of the Spectre's."

"Do it!"

His GM Sniper raced forwards, flying above the flack and barrage of the cruisers exchanging fire with one another. Cutting his engines his black mobile suit dirfted through space, nearly invisible in the sea of stars. He fired, he fired again, and again, and again. 3 enemies exploded as his shots tore through their machines. Two others were able to dodge his shots, one was Gelgoog with a custom red paint job. He targeted it again, and the enemy dodged three more of his shots, racing past him towards the Zeppelin.

"Spectre 1, enemy machine headed your way, be careful that guy can fly."

On an open channel he heard a low gravely voice.

"It won't matter how careful they are."

 _Custom painted Gelgoog Jager assigned to the Graf Zeppelin belonging to their ace pilot. An ace pilot able to dodge multiple shots from the Reaper of Londenion._

The voice nearly made Hikaru freeze, something about it was so menacing, but right now he had to focus on protecting what was left of his team.

"Four Doms, three Zakus, and three Gelgoogs. I could use some more scratches on my tally…"

 _*Two Rick Doms dodge incoming particle beams as a Musai Cruiser is destroyed by Commodore Sadaul's forces._

The Avenger, one of the Salamis cruisers erupted in flames, it's reactor rupturing and vaporizing the ship. Even the White Fury was pocked with scorch marks and areas where the hull had been turned molten by missle and particle beam.

Hikaru took down one of the Zaku's but missed the two Dom's closing in on him. Tossing his rifle aside and drawing his beam saber, Hikaru jetted over the lead machine, flipping over top of him and plunging the beam saber into the backpack of the machine. It sputtered with small explosions as smoke began to pour from the gaps in it's armor. The second machine rammed into the GM Sniper pinning it against the wreckage of the destroyed Musai. Pulling the heat saber from it's back the Dom struggled against Hikaru's machine trying to keep him pinned so he could plunge the heat saber through his armor and finish off the Reaper.

He was all alone. There were only two Spectres left besides Sagura and Adson, they had fallen back to the fleet and were focused on functioning as anti-aircraft, trying to keep the enemy mobile suits away from the fleet until they could withdraw. Sagura and Adson were both dueling with the red Gelgoog Jager. The two of them were fine pilots with machines second only to a Gundam but they still couldn't out maneuver this enemy ace. The three of them locked in a stalemate.

"Sorry baby girl, this might be the end of the line." Hikaru closed his eyes and braced himself but the killing blow didn't come. He opened his eyes to see the Dom frozen in place. A burning hole at the shoulder where a beam shot had entered, another hole in the hip where it exited.

"But where…" Hikaru looked and the shot had come from the direction of Side 6. He scanned the area and saw a beautiful sight. A Pegasus-Class assault carrier, GM Commands and a Guncannon were launching from the bay's as a single mobile suit stood perched on the deck beam rifle in hand.

"Gotta make sure I thank that guy." Hikaru retrieved his rifle as his comms perked up.

"Emerald 1 to Spectre Team, thought you boys could use some help." The allied machines plunged into the battlefield as the Pegasus cruiser launched a flurry of missles that enveloped the remaining Musai.

 _*RX-77D Guncannon. A limited production support suit armed with dual large cannons on it's shoulders meant to support Gundam and General use type suits._

"This is Captain Shepherd of the Pegasus-class Edge of Victory to Commodore Sadaul, requesting permission to join the fight sir."

"Looks to me like you already have, good to see you Shepherd."

"You too sir." The two commanders cracked a smile before re-focusing on driving the remaining Zeon away from the battle.

"Emerald 1, remaining Zeon ships appear to be bugging out."

 _*Late War Pegasus-Class assault carrier: Edge of Victory_

Hikaru looked at his panels. It was true, the scarred Musai and the Zanzibar were both turning around with their mobile suits making a mad dash to join them. Spectre 5, and 12 joined the 3 machines from the Edge of Victory in pursuing the enemy machines. Their thrusters maxed out when suddely Spectre 12 exploded. Before the other pilots could react one of the Emerald units erupted in flames.

The comms filled with paniced chatter as the pilots tried to trace the origins of the shots. Hikaru thought quickly, there was no beams which meant a projectile weapon, which was going to be impossible to trace by the shot. He activated the sniping camera and began zooming in and scanning the wrecked ships when he saw the flash. Nestled into the wrecked bridge of a musai the orange flash of a high caliber rifle, but by then Spectre 5 was already dead.

"Sniper in the wrecked Musai!"

The other pilots couldn't react though and another Emerald pilot was snuffed out. Only one Federation machine remained he banked and sped towards the wrecked Musai. Hikaru trying to line up a shot but the drifting wreckage had made the angles problematic. As he raced to re-position himself a storm of particle beams forced him to break off. The red Gelgoog Jager sped towards him, it's beam machine gun chattering away turning the debris around Hikaru's GM to molten bits of sizzling steel.

"Out of my way!" Hikaru yelled as he sent a trio of shots towards the enemy machine. The Gelgoog pilot gracefully shifted, spinning and twisting through space to avoid the shots. As he approached Hikaru another beam shot from the deck of the Pegasus surged through driving him off.

Hikaru looked to see the Zaku emerge from the wreckage, the long 180mm Anti-Ship Rifle in it's clutch as it took aim towards the fleet. His rifle barked twice, the muzzle flashing against the black of space. The two slugs slamming into the engine of a Salamis before exploding. The machine on the deck of the Victory was keeping the Jager at bay. Hikaru took aim and sent a shot speeding towards the enemy sniper. The beam tore through the anti-ship rifle splitting it in two before it exploded. The Zaku turned and sped off towards the Zanzibar the Gelgoog Jager not far behind.

"BASTARDS!"

As the two enemy machines made it safely to the rear recovery deck of the Zanzibar. The mighty ship hit it's after burners. Meant to allow the ship to escape Earth's gravity, they now allowed the ship to speed away from the Federation barrage. The Musai was left behind and was slowly ripped apart by particle beams and a storm of missles.

While Hikaru had tangled with the Jager the Zaku pilot took down the last Emerald pilot. Five pilots snuffed out by a single machine… In a strange way Hikaru had a new understanding of his enemy, now he understood the fear he'd instilled into them. Whoever that pilot was, he was on the same level as Hikaru, if not better.

 _*MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type armed with a 180mm Anti-Ship Rifle. The rifle was designed for mobile suits to engage enemy capital ships. Firing a massive slug which would send explosive shrapnel in all directions on impact. Some Zeon pilots would later employ it as a sniper rifle to engage Federation MS._

Sadaul allowed the Zeon ship to escape with it's mobile suits. The nuke aboard the Graf Zeppelin had to take priority. More than that, their fighting strength was almost non-existent. As the Federation ships set a course for Side 6 to regroup, the Commodore was shuttled to the Graf Zeppelin to speak with her captain.

The Marines had done their job well. They swept through the ship like a storm securing the bridge and the nuke within 10 minutes of boarding. Sadaul had to step over the bodies which were still being policed up. He arrived on the bridge to find many of the consoles spattered with blood stains, Captain Von Hellsing alone in the Captain's chair surrounded by Marines holding him at gunpoint.

"Captain Von Hellsing, I'm Commodore Christopher Sadaul of the Earth Federation Space Forces. I'm sure you know why we're here."

Von Hellsing simply stared ahead out at the stars as he spoke.

"You've found what you're looking for yes?"

"We have, on behalf of the Federation I thank you for your assistance, what I don't understand is…"

"I believed Commodore…. I believed in Zeon, I believed in the cause, I may be a sinner, but a mass murderer is something I'm not. That is why, and that is the only explanation I am prepared to give."

With that Von Hellsing drew a small pistol from his chair, pressed it to his temple and added another blood stain to the bridge. Sadaul grimaced and turn to the officer in charge of his Marine detachment.

"Sergeant Swagger, see to it his body's treated properly. Where is the package?"

"C deck sir was being kept near the reactor, likely to mask its radiation signature."

"Sergeant I need you to listen to me very closely…"

Onboard the Widow's Casket, Hikaru docked his machine in its maintenance rack. Sagura and Adson had both come back as well, though Adson's machine was severely damaged. The left arm and shield was missing, the head had been partially hit by a beam, and it was covered in dings and scorch marks. Sagura's machine was at least whole but still probably wasn't ready to fly without some serious elbow grease.

Even the Casket had taken a beating. Bay 3 had taken a shot from the Zanzibar and had been completely wrecked. Other hull breaches peppered the port side bays, the scar of rockets from the Rick Doms. When the dust had settled, two Salamis cruisers had been destroyed with another crippled. The Widow's Casket, and the White Fury both took heavy damage, and Spectre team had been reduced to a trio of pilots. Hikaru thought back to the pilot from the Edge of Victory who'd saved him; if not for that pilot Spectre team would have been reduced to a duo.

The Edge of Victory towed the Graf Zeppelin to Side 6, while the rest of Sadaul's fleet limped along slowly making their way to the port. Hikaru drifted out of his mobile suit, turning to look back at the hulking machine. He knew this machine was why he had survived the war up to that point. He'd checked the specs, the GM Sniper II was on par with the RX-78-2 Gundam. He felt fortunate to have such an amazing machine at his disposal.

Jaina came zipping through the air, wrapping him in a tight hug. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You big jerk!" she yelled burying her face in his chest.

"What!?" He asked

"You almost died! I saw it! You're not allowed to die you jerk!"

He put his arms around her and held her tight as they bumped against the ceiling of the hangar bay.

"It's ok Jaina, I'm ok, I came back just like I said I would." He kissed her forehead and waited for her to stop crying and kissed her nose when she did.

"I'll always come back to you my little grease monkey."

"I hate when you call me that." She muttered with her head still buried in his chest.

"I know."

"Hey Eda! Eda did you hear!?" Adson shouted from the deck.

Hikaru drifted down to be met by his two friends.

"What's up?"

His two friends had cold angry expressions; Jin was actually clenching his fist as Akito spoke.

"It was a red herring. There was no nuke."

"WHAT!? ALL THIS WAS FOR NOTHING!?"

"That's right, reports are the Marines went in, took out the crew including their damned captain, and found absolutely nothing. Searched the ship top to bottom and found nothing, not even a hand grenade let alone a nuke." Jin spat out.

Hikaru couldn't believe it. The hardest battle they'd faced, a battle which had seen the rest of their team wiped out along with Emerald team. All of it for nothing, and to add insult to injury they received word the NT-1 had been destroyed by a lone Zaku Kai while their fleet limped to Side 6. They'd lost ships, mobile suits, pilots and sailors, the Gundam was destroyed, and Hikaru had come across his mirror version piloting a high mobility Zaku. Adson and Sagura were nearly killed dueling a Zeon ace all to stop a nuke that never existed in the first place.

As the friends vented their frustrations a lone GM Command was brought into the hanger. The pilot made his way to Hikaru and his friends. He knew it was the pilot who had saved him from the Rick Dom because it was armed with an optically equipped beam rifle rather than the standard command type rifle. There were also no other survivors from the battle.

"Hey thanks for the save out there, I owe you one." Hikaru extended his hand but was taken aback in surprise when the pilot grabbed onto his hand shaking it excitedly.

"NO PROBLEM SIR! IT WAS MY PLEASURE REALLY, IT'S SUCH AN HONOR TO JUST MEET YOU LET ALONE HELP YOU ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" The pilot said excitedly.

Hikaru tried to pull his hand away but the pilot just kept shaking it excitedly. He finally pried his hand out of the pilot's grip and proceeded to stare at him in confusion.

The pilot removed his helmet to reveal a sandy haired boy who couldn't be more than 17.

"Ummmm aren't you a little young to be a pilot?" Jin asked.

"Haha! Thanks! I'm Ensign Tenchi Koneko, Emerald 7… er… at least I was… wait am I Emerald 1 now? I was only assigned there 3 days ago…"

Koneko continued to ramble on like an excited school boy as the three Spectre pilots stared, suddenly Jin burst out laughing and everyone present turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at Jin?" Akito asked.

"Hikaru! HIKARU GOT SAVED BY THIS LITTLE KID! BWAHAHA. THE MIGHTY REAPER OF LONDENION WAS SAVED BY A ROOKIE PILOT! THAT'S HYSTERICAL!"

Akito began to snicker; Hikaru wasn't sure if he was laughing at what Jin was laughing about or just laughing at Jin. Jaina threw her arms around Tenchi and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for helping Hikaru out there and letting him come back to me!" She said shooting a smile towards the young lad who was now red with embarrassment.

"Oh… it was nothing ma'am really." Tenchi muttered while staring at the deck.

"Why are you here?" Akito said in a firm tone.

"What?"

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Oh! Commodore Sadaul told me I was being reassigned to Spectre Team."

"Of course he did… Well thanks for the help out there. Try to not be so… excitable."

Hikaru grabbed Jaina's hand and drifted off towards the crew quarters.

"Hey! Where are you going can I…" Tenchi started to follow them but was stopped by Akito grabbing his ankle.

"Trust me little guy you don't want to follow those two, the things they'll be doing are too intense for your virgin eyes."

"I… hey wait! How do you know I'm a virgin?" Tenchi asked, mildly insulted.

"Have you met you?" Jin replied.

The three pilots tended to their machines as Jaina and Hikaru reunited as lovers. With their fleet in tatters, and their fighting strength reduced to almost nothing, this was the last battle of the One Year War for Sadaul's forces. The attack on Space Fortress Solomon launched as planned. The Battle of A Baoa Qu taking place only days later. As Sadaul speculated the Zeon forces scattered to the winds, an estimated fifty percent of their remaining forces fled the final battle to continue on in hopes of one day renewing the fight against the Federation. The Widow's Casket was soon retired with its personnel and machines transferred to the Edge of Victory and assigned to patrol the Sea of Solomon for remnant forces. Commodore Sadaul and the White Fury would continue fighting alongside Spectre Team, and in a forgotten room aboard the White Fury was a secret, hidden away from the prying eyes of the Federation.


End file.
